


gassing the gastroenterologist

by ripforurgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, Burping, Eproctophilia, F/M, Face-Farting, Farting, Situational Humiliation, Stomachaches, eructophilia, male farts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripforurgirl/pseuds/ripforurgirl
Summary: A med student prescribes her very attractive patient some shifty experimental medicine, and he starts suffering the "side effects" when they get trapped in an elevator together.





	gassing the gastroenterologist

“Thank you for choosing to test with Vitacare Pharmaceuticals, ma’am,” Neha waved to another one of her company’s many test patients. As soon as the woman left with her experimental medication in tow, Neha removed a glove to rub the grit out of her eyes. Her 12-hour shift at the laboratory wasn’t over just yet.

Working for a shifty medicine company certainly paid the bills and certainly counted as medical training for some reason, but it wasn’t what Neha pictured herself doing for a living. Vitacare would recruit test patients for all sorts of different ailments they needed help with, and about three-fourths of them would end up reporting strange, unbearable side effects within a week. The Hippocratic oath doesn’t mean anything if people volunteer themselves for it, right?

The bespectacled student tallied off the previous patient in her laptop nearby. That was the fourteenth one today, and the sixth to report that a hot new blood thinner had actually done the exact opposite of what it advertised. What depressing work. At least the next “patient” in for an appointment was her last of the day. She took the time to scan over his file. This was his first time coming here - definitely another guy in his 20’s willing to risk his organs for the $100 volunteer pay.

“Kaur, your 6:45 is here,” the receptionist yelled out into the lab. That was her cue to start digging around in the tiny, fluorescent-lit closet for whatever drug this dude was sentencing himself to. She sighed drearily, however, when she realized the name began with A, and she had to stretch her tiny 5’0” body all the way up to the top shelf. Since Vitacare was too cheap to offer the poor girl a stepstool, Neha had to hop up and down, hoping to grab onto the tall product for dear life.

For however long it took her to attempt that, her “6:45” had apparently let himself in and crept up behind her. “Would you...like some help?” Neha jolted at the masculine voice behind her, and similarly fell back into him in surprise. He clearly had about a foot of height on her, and grabbed the box of medication with ease, “This one?”

“Yeah - um... yes. Thank you, so much,” she fumbled with her speech, even before turning around to look at him. He muscular, and wore a well-fit black t-shirt that help accentuate that fact. He managed to wear glasses in a way that didn’t make him look nerdy, unlike Neha did. He giggled at the way she looked so flustered about bumping into him. And he just watched her try to get something way out of her arm’s reach like a dumbass.

Neha must’ve been gaping at him like an idiot, since he started to speak with a confused tone. “So, do I just take this and go, or…?” he gestured to the door. “Oh! Uh, no, I gotta - I need to help you with some paperwork,” she spoke, and without thinking, gently pushed on his chest like he was a door that needed to be moved. _Goddammit._ She had never had a guy she was really attracted to come into her work - she had no idea how to act.

“Just - yeah, there’s OK.” She gestured to a seat in front of her desk, pulling out the menial filing that needed to be done for him to take his medication home, “So, um...Erick. Am I pronouncing that right?” _How do you pronounce Erick wrong? You are nothing short of a complete moron._

“Yep, you got it,” he replied cheerily, “And it says I should’ve signed up for the…”

_Burrrrap._

Erick quickly covered his mouth after accidentally letting out a small belch. “Oh, shit, I am so sorry,” he laughed sheepishly, “Does the box say anything about not eating beforehand? Because I _might’ve_ gotten Taco Bell before I came.”

That may or may not have caused Neha to space out a little. As a medical student, she was specializing in gastroenterology because she knew it paid well, and for some reason, that sort of stuff didn’t gross her out as much as her fellow med students. For all the time she spent studying technical terms like _flatology_ and _gastroenteritis_, though, she had never thought about why they never bothered her. A hot guy so blatantly _eructating_ in front of her might be the answer.

“Um,” she checked the box absent-mindedly, wondering if it was evident that her face was heating up a little, “no. You’ll be OK” It was at this point that she read what the drug he was testing actually was. _Malgestrin_ \- meant to promote healthy bowel movements in people younger than 35, not meant to be taken by anyone planning to travel by air within the next six months. Jeez.

“Here you are. And you can just sign here,” Neha handed off the box to Erick who, as per testing routine, would take his first pill with a glass of water provided next to her, “You can schedule your check-in for next week at the front desk.”

“Thanks so much!” He smiled at Neha before popping the tiny tablet into his mouth. “Y’know, the side effects on this look pretty weird, but $100 is $100, right?” Erick jested. Maybe it was because nobody really thought to make small talk with her on the job like this, but if she didn’t know better, she’d have thought Erick was flirting with her. “Thank you for choosing to test with Vitacare Pharmaceuticals, Erick,” she replied, trying to hide a huge, dopey smile on her face.

It was the first time in a while Neha clocked out of work happy for more than one reason - she’d get to see that guy next week, too. She took a few minutes to shut down the intensively-lit lab, her thoughts happily clouded by the first and only memorable test user experience she’d ever had. Maybe Erick was hitting on her. Maybe that bowel movement stuff was gonna make him...those were some thoughts for later that night.

Her elevated mood made her somewhat immune to the shitty surroundings of the stale office building, and she contentedly tapped her foot while waiting for a barely-functional elevator to arrive. When it _dinged_ open, she was greeted by what could barely fit three people, and barely power three lighting panels. One day she would step in here and the whole shaft would collapse into dust underneath her.

“_Hold the door!_” Neha heard a voice from behind her, but didn’t make any effort to hold the door open. It was always a full minute before the piece-of-shit machinery would do that on it’s own, so no need to. “Thanks for - oh, hey. Long time no see, huh?”

Neha’s eyes lit up to see Erick again. No way she’d get to make small talk with him again - her luck for the last 45 minutes seemed too good to be true. “Heh, yeah,” she giggled gently, “It’s… nice to see you again.” Was that a normal thing to say? Was she coming off as creepy? Uninterested? Was he uninterested? Shit, shit, shit.

“The receptionist dude told me your name. Dr. Neha Kaur - I think that’s really cool-sounding,” he remarked, hands tracing down from the Floor 6 button to press on the one that said Ground Floor.

“Well, I’m not really a doctor yet...I don’t know why they call me that,” she murmured, fiddling with her hands as the elevator doors closed.

“You seem pretty smart, though. And Neha? That’s a really pretty name,” he turned to smile at her again. Oh boy, she was blushing again. As soon as she smiled back, though, his expression suddenly turned to one of mild distress. “I - _ghhhn_. Shit,” he groaned, reflexively pressing his arm against his stomach.

“Oh, are - are you OK?” Neha’s expression grew concerned as he had to clutch the handrail on the wall next to him.

_Gggrrglgglrl._

“Holy - hng - crap,” Erick groaned again, and she was thankful that he was as surprised as her to hear that. In all her years of medical training, she’d never heard someone’s stomach make a noise that loud. The Malgestrin did state abdominal cramps as one of the side effects - hopefully it was going to be the most serious one for poor Erick.

“I’m OK, I’m OK,” he reassured, “I just gotta get home. And _soon_, geez,” he strained. The gastroenterologist looked a little more relieved to hear that. He was still sweating and straining, though - hopefully that $100 wasn’t gonna be spent on ruptured colon surgery.

“I don’t think my stomach’s ever been that loud before,” he remarked, as the elevator _dinged_ to floor 4, “I wonder what it’s gonna sound like when I -”

_Boomp._

The backlighting for the elevator’s floor dial shut off, and it sounded like whatever mechanical whirring helping the elevator shift did too. The pair took a few seconds to stare around the tiny room in disbelief before realizing that the elevator had, indeed, shut down on them.

“Oh no…” Neha whispered. Though she’d never consider herself a claustrophobe, the thought of the elevator falling and crushing her to death wasn’t putting her at ease. It didn’t seem like they’d be moving anytime soon, but still. She anxiously jammed on the emergency button a few times.

“Um, Erick? I don’t think I can get phone reception here…” she explained to her ailing acquaintance. All he was able to respond with was a pained curse as his stomach gurgled loudly again. “Are you going to be OK?” Neha’s voice was getting higher, clearly distressed at how much pain he was in. A hot guy comes into her job, and is now probably going to die trapped in an elevator with her. Of course.

“Hey - uh, Neha?” he moaned, knees knocking together as he clutched his stomach, “I’m really sorry about this...”

_Brglglglggl._

Erick’s stomach was making some fearsomely loud noises, and he hunched forward in pain. Neha moved over to him without thinking - a knee-jerk empathetic response, like she was going to comfort him. “Sorry about what? You didn’t -”

_Bblblblblbrrrrrrp._

“...Oh.” Unfortunately, her proximity to him meant she was hit with the smell of Erick’s gas immediately. It was dizzyingly strong, and reminded one of a dumpster filled with spoiled meat. Her eyes screwed shut and she groaned, placing a hand over her nose, “Oh.”

_Blllrrrrrraaapttt._

“_Nngggh, g-god,_” he whined in embarrassment after being hit with a whiff of his own personal brew. It smelled absolutely disgusting, and the gassed gastroenterologist could tell that his fever-ridden face was getting even redder with mortification. Poor baby, she thought.

“You - you might wanna move away from me, Neha” Erick groaned again.

_Fllllllrrrrrpppptt!_

It’s not like that made a difference - the elevator was so small and stuffy that the thick, eggy smell hung around them in a haze, constantly perfuming them both from head to toe. Neha could try plugging her nose, but it was almost like that didn’t work either. She was stuck with Erick inadvertently hotboxing her with his stinky farts.

_Burrrllappp-ttt!_

...and belches, too. That was more of the Mexican food he had mentioned earlier, and the wet-sounding burp smelled just as rancid and meaty. Embarrassed, he managed to stand up without doubling over, and covered his mouth in an effort to hold off any more burps.

_Blllllrrrrrmmmmpptttt._

_Brrrfffffttt._

It was almost as if his stomach made up for the lack of belches in farts, and more wet-sounding gas imbued his jeans. Erick slumped his back against the side of the elevator opposing Neha, arms still contorted hard against his stomach to alleviate any cramps. When their eyes met, she lowered her hand from her face and showed how sympathetic she looked for him.

“I’m really sorry, Neha...this is the wor - _st! Mnnnghh!_” he whined and closed his eyes shut tight.

_Bllffffffrrrttt._

_Bullllrrrpt._

His eyebrows lowered in embarrassment again, and the elevator was once again filled with the thick, hazy stench of rotten eggs. The smell was the absolute worst, but Neha forewent covering her face in favor of keeping her empathetic gaze on Erick. His stomach was putting him in a great deal of pain, but she could tell that every time he let another fart rip, it was shamefully relieving for him.

And it was fitting of her to want to help a person in need when they needed her, right? Though she wasn’t formally a gastrointestinal doctor yet, it was good for her to get used to all sorts of “icky” things, like the smell of farts. Like how helping someone through a nasty stomachache, when they’re moaning in relief at the release of pressure, when they can’t help but feel amazing, though they’re doing something so completely disgusting…

Maybe not all of that was required, but an attractive person moaning and whining in front of Neha while the smell of gas clouded her mind was doing _something_ for her.

“...Erick?” she spoke for the first time since the Malgestrin started having its way with him. It was probably pleasant for him to hear something other than the gross sounds his own body was making. His eyes fluttered open to meet her gaze, cheeks flush with ailment and abasement. _Shit_ \- there was no denying that even like this, he looked unbearably attractive.

“Since we might be in here for a little while, I could try to...” Neha murmured, and ironically, now she was the one who seemed embarrassed, “...help you massage the gas out.”

His face scrunched up a little, and he tightened his grip on his stomach - but that was probably from another crass-sounding stomach cramp that she could easily hear. “Are you - _ghhk_ \- are you sure you want to get closer than you need to?” he inquired, not wanting to subject Neha to himself as a walking stink bomb.

“I’ll be OK. I promise,” she replied, placing herself in front of him. I think I may have a fart fetish and your stomach pain turns me on probably wouldn’t be as well-received by him. Gently, she nudged his arms out of the way, which earned a discomforted whimper from his mouth and an impudent groan from his tummy.

“I’ll just rub down here a little bit…” Neha spoke softly, and began slowly rubbing her palms over his stomach. Erick sighed lightly, not wanting to admit that her nimble hands were helping his situation quite a bit.

_Brrrrmmmmmmmmmmpt._

He whined quietly at the sound of the low, brassy fart reverberating against the wall. Neha, on the other hand, might’ve lied to herself about the smell not being as bad on the other side of the room - she was so close to Erick now, it most definitely smelled worse where she was standing. “Shit...this is so embarrassing…”

_Flrrrrrrraaapttt._

_Prrbbbbbblrrrpt._

Though she had never had to rub someone’s stomach to help them fart before, her palms certainly seemed to be doing the trick for him. He blew air out of his mouth in response to the sensation, even throwing his head back a little. It almost looked like he was enjoying this - like he couldn’t deny how good it felt. Like the taboo-ness of being next to a pretty girl and doing something so disgusting was exciting…

_Bllblblblblblblrpt._

Goddamn, that one smelled awful. And when she looked up, Neha finally had to admit the sight of him wantonly biting his lip in relief was turning her on.

“...I don’t think I’m getting the best angle this way. Maybe I need to get behind you,” Neha suggested, doing her best to conceal any excitement for being closer to Erick’s ass.

However, Erick was taken a bit aback by her suggestion. “Are you sure about being that close to...the source?” he blushed, though the churning she could hear his stomach doing suggested that he really did need it.

“I mean...the smell,” Neha trailed off before wedging herself between Erick and the elevator wall for his comfort, “...it’s not _that_ bad.” She was glad that the last part of that sentence was partially muffled by being pressed up against his back. Besides, Erick was too distracted by her trailing her hands around his waist to delicately knead her hands into his stomach.

_Blllllrrrrrppppp._

Not only did the smell of Erick’s eggy farts hit her immediately, but she was met with the obscene feeling of hot, putrid air hitting her right on the hips. No doubt her nice work attire was ruined with the gross scent of gas now.

_Rrrrrrrrppppt._

“Fuck...that feels amazing,” Erick cursed softly, placing his own hands over Neha’s. Her hands were working wonders on his stomach, and the tag-team feelings of pleasure and disgust he was experiencing did wonders for him a little farther south, too.

_Brrrrrrrrr-ffffffrrrrtttt!_

He almost felt embarrassed heat rise in his cheeks again, as his flatulence shamelessly reverberated into between Neha’s thighs. He was quickly distracted, however, by the sensation of the kinky gastroenterologist moaning into her place against his back.

“Whoa,” his voice started to get slightly lidded with arousal, “You sound like you’re having a good time back there.”

“M’sorry,” she mumbled dazedly, dropping all hints of professionalism, “you just smell really good.” Neha quickened her rhythm of rubbing on Erick’s tummy again, almost eager for him to rip ass on her again. It earned a loud, pleasantly-vibrating rumble from his stomach.

_Blrrrmpt-ttttttt._

_Bllllllrrrrttttt!_

_Frrrrrmp-ppptttt._

The sound of his gas was muffled against the med student’s tinier body, and she could feel her own face heating up in arousal as she her brain was clouded by the scents of his rich cologne and disgusting flatulence. She wasn’t sure if the dampness she felt down below was from one of his wetter bouts of flatulence, or if she was getting wet all on her own.

“_Ohhh, Neha…_” Erick moaned, not caring that he was basically gauging her sexual ability on how good of a fart cushion she was. He even started leaning back into her, almost like he was making sure that his farts were going to be imbued from her skirt to her panties.

_Blrrrmpt._

_Blrrrt._

_Frrrrrmpt._

She could tell that her partner was “running out of steam”, so to speak, and her thoughts were just coherent enough to let herself talk to him again.

“I’m gonna do something really gross...can you, y’know...keep going?” Neha mumbled into his back, before unashamedly going down to her knees behind him. She never thought that her career in stomach medicine would lead her up to this point, but she was also far too horny to feel any shame for herself right now.

“Oh, wow...are you really sure you want me to…?” Erick asked, unsure if the petite doctor was going to be able to handle what he was putting out. However, his stomach cramped up again and bubbled audibly, answering his own question for him.

_Frrrrrrrrptttttt._

_Brrrrrrrptttttt._

_Bblblblblborrrrrrrrp._

Having a girl’s face pressed up against the seat of his jeans was a foreign experience for Erick, but having one as enthusiastic as Neha made it a much more enjoyable for both of them. She unabashedly let her brain get rendered numb by the intense smell of sulphury gas - arguably the worst of Erick’s given it was his last bout of flatulence. The relief was incredible, and he moaned like a pornstar while Neha trembled with pleasure under him.

After a few moments, Erick removed his hips from Neha’s face, letting her stand up on wobbly knees. He couldn’t help but laugh a little at how expression changed from shy and meek earlier, to completely blissed-out now.

“That was nasty...but I really liked it,” he joked. “I think I’m gonna start coming here more often…”

As the two leaned in to kiss together, they were interrupted by a loud cracking noise - the maintenance worker finally managing to get the damn elevator door open.

Upon seeing the two so close to each other, she remarked, “Oh, well, sorry to intru-” before beginning to cough uncontrollably, suddenly hit by the wall of Erick’s gross farts that were pent up in the elevator.

Both slightly embarrassed, Erick still leaned down to give her a peck on the forehead, “See you next week.” 


End file.
